1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to surface treating apparatus and more specifically to an adapter device having a housing through which abrasive is introduced and exhausted by an external source, the adapter device being used with a selected one of a number of interchangeable surface contacting tools detachably mounted upon the housing.